The nine tailed panther (new)
by WildBlackPanther
Summary: Kagome a white cat demon invites her sister elizabeth who is a nine-tailed panther demon. Love will be spreading and hating will turn into rage with alot of jealousy. Don't read it if u don't like it thank u. sangoxelizabeth, kagomex?, inuyashax?,mirokx?


The Nine Tailed Black Panther

I do not own this anime but the Elizabeth character I do own

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story my old account was hacked and I couldn't log back in but I have improved this story while I was busy so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapther 1

So basically Kagome found out that she is the daughter of the Northern lands and is actually a white cat demon. Her mother is a panther demon while her father is a white nine tailed demon fox but greater news she has a sister named Elizabeth. She is a nine tailed Black Panther demon very rare believe it or not. So anyway Elizabeth decides to join the gang to help look for jewel shards. This is her story….

"Elizabeth" screamed Kagome Looking for her sister. "What?" said a black cat coming out of the bushes. "Turn back to your human form we are going to be leaving soon remember" said Kagome calmly. Elizabeth's ears twitched "We are leaving with loud mouth inuyasha right" asked Elizabeth walking with Kagome into the castle towards her room. Kagome laughed "Yup we still need to find a few more jewel shards and then we will defeat Naraku and complete the jewel" Said Kagome wagging her cat tail side to side. " But it seemed like just yesterday that you came right through those castle doors then finding out that you were my missing sister" said Elizabeth transforming into her humanoid form then hugged her sister. " That was a month ago but yeah finding out that my sister is a black panther with 9 tails because our father is a nine tailed white fox demon and our mom is a rare panther demon though im a common white panther demon" said kagome. "Yeah but we still love you " said EZlizabeth.

Elizabeth was really strong with the power of her nine tails she was unstoppable. She had blonde and on top and black on the bottom that reached to her butt, she had black traditional markings of a demon two black striped on her cheeks, on her wrists, hips. She had a moon and star the traditional markings of a northern princess like kagome. But her moon was black with a yellow star while kagome's was a blue moon with a purple star. Elizabeth was average looking for a demon claws and muscles. Kagome is still Kagome except with the new white cat tail, claws, markings that were purple.

Elizabeth grabbed her stuff and her sword then she ran to the front castle to meet up with kagome and the others. "Elizabeth" screamed shippo running up to his aunt who in turned picked him up. "Hi shippo" said Elizabeth petting his head, shippo smiled and then he jumped into his moms arms. "So kagome how did you convince your father to let your sister to come with us on our journey to collect the rest of the jewel shards" said Miroku. "Well I told him about how we are going to pass through the other kingdoms on the way" said Kagome. "Why did you invite her again?" asked Inuyasha. "Well I couldn't leave her at the castle locked up" said kagome. Inuyasha huffed. "Why inuyasha do you not like me for some reason" said Elizabeth smirking remembering throwing him into a tree and him getting stuck because it all started with a fight. Inuyasha looked at Elizabeth with a dirty look "No I just don't want you to slow us down" said Inuyasha backing away not wanting to get throw into a tree again. But Elizabeth with lightening speen picked up Inuyasha and throw him into a tree, then she walked away while the rest of the group followed her. Inuyasha finally after minutes got his head unstuck "Hey wait for me" said Inuyasha yelling pissed off, then running after them.

A Few Minutes Later

While the gang was walking

"Hey Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo" said a girl with long brown hair that was ridding what seemed to be a two tailed cat demon in the sky heading towards them. Elizabeth was staring at the girl like she was a goddess surrounded by red flames caused by the two tailed cat she was riding on. "Hey Sango" yelled Kagome waving her hands in the air happily. _Sango_ _what a beautiful name _thought Elizabeth. **Beautiful want mate said inner demon Elizabeth. **What are you talking about go back to your cage said Elizabeth annoyed with her inner demon. **Fine but she is ours said inner Elizabeth. **Elizabeth ignored what her inner demon said and watched the goddess land.

The cat Demon landed on the ground and Sango got off then the two tailed transformed into a little sized two tailed kitten.

"Hey Sango I want you to meet my sister Elizabeth" said Kagome.

"Hi Elizabeth, I'm Sango "said Sango happily

"It's a please to finally meet you Sango" said Elizabeth blushing.

"Well since now everybody knows each other can we go NOW" said inuyasha annoyed before once again he was thrown into a tree by Elizabeth.

Sango tried not to laugh, but shippo laughed then everyone else started to laugh also except inuyash trying to get unstuck.

Finally getting unstuck "What the hell is so funny?" Asked Inuyahsa

"Because the puppy was being put into his place" said Elizabeth smirking. "I will show y- but inuyash was interputed by getting a hard kick from Elizabeth in the private.

"He needs to learn not to yell in peoples faces" said Elizabeth walking with kilala right next to her.

Sango walks close to kagome "Hey Kagome is your sister a nine tailed fox demon" asked Sango. "No she is a nine tailed Panther Demon but she is a less percent fox but more percent panther because our father is a nine tailed white fox demon while our mother is a rare panther, why do you want to know" said Kagome curiously. "Just wondering" said Sango blushing. "Why do you like her or something" asked Kagome teasingly. "I was only just wondering nothing more" said Sango looking away so no one can see her blush.

Miroku watched inuyasha walk right next to Kagome. "Why won't Inuyasha noticed me" Thought Miroku to himself walking closer to the group

Me: *wags tails in happiness* I finally finished Chapter one

Sango:*blushes*

Me: *blushes* um hi Sango

Sango: *runs away*

Me: don't go

Kagome laughes

Me: whats so damn funny

Kagome: Inuyasha getting thrown into a tree

Me: *laughes* that is funny

Inuyahs: no its not *branch falls off inuyasha*

Me and kagome laughed hard

Inuyasha: crazy wench's

Shippo Well lets wish our audience a farewell

Me: well see you next time im Elizabeth and im hoping to have chapter two done soon

Also I will post up the old story as well


End file.
